the sohma family curse
by garaawolf
Summary: ok keep in mind i didn't read the manga so if you have a problem with i did that wrong or somthing like that dodn't tell me. i made 2 well 3 new people ok. one has her own story
1. the sohma family curse

(ok this is my third fruits basket fan fiction. I know, I know its a lot but this is one that a lot of people might like. Yes I have the two people I made up in this. I haven't read the manga so I don't know who the horse and the roster are ok so don't comment complain on that.)

**chapter one- the sohma family curse**

The head of the shoma family was mean. He flaunted the fact that everyone in the shoma family depended on him. He was never sick and got ever thing and ever one he ever wanted.

One day he was going out to drink. He was at an upper class bar when he saw the most beautiful woman in all of Japan. He was considered the most hansom man so he had his brother go find out who she was.

When his brother came back he told him that she was from one of the weathyist families in all of Japan. He got an idea. She was beautiful and rich. He loved money more then anything else. He decided that he would make arrangements for his marriage to her. Soon after they were married.

Sometime after the emperor was holding a race in which the winners family could marry his daughter, and he could become the new emperor when he died.

When the head heard this he wanted it strait away. He decided that he would have a race of the 13 best runners in his family. The winner would race in the emperors race.

His brother always fought with his cousin Occoso. Occoso hated him with a fiery passion. And he wanted to shame him. The head told Occoso to tell every one when the race is. Occoso decided that he would tell the cat it was the day after the race. So he was sure to win.

Once the race was done the head went to the finish excepting to see his brother their but instead found Occoso. So he paid Occoso to race in the emperors race.

The heads wife was wondering who he was going to have marry the emperors kid, so she asked him. He said that he was going to and all he wanted from her was her families money.

She cried and ran off to her gypsy friend. She told her the whole thing. She said she knows a way to get even with all Sohma's involved.

A couple days later the emperor had his race and Occoso. The head was feeling a little ill but he pushed it aside. He went to go collate his prize. When he was introducing himself his brother came out and punched Occoso into a woman in the crowd. He turned into a rat. Every one spaded out and the ones who were in the race transformed into the animal they placed as. And the heads brother turned into a cat.

The gypsy told them all "you are all members of the zodiac. Sense you instead on acting out the race down to the cat. I made you what you act like. When you are stressed or are hugged by a member of the opposite sex you will turn into your zodiac animal."

The heads brother being the cat got angry. He thought that the cat was too foolish for him and attacked the gypsy. The gypsy put an access curse on him. Turning him into an ugly, smelly best. Everyone ran at the site of him. She took pity on him and gave him a charm that made him normal but if he ever took it off then he would become that monster.

The family that was used name is Handa.


	2. the dragon dates?

(Ok chapter 2. Yea I know the curse isn't right but again haven't read the manga. So get over it if you have a problem.)

Tohru has been staying with Shigure for 2 years now. She's met everyone in the zodiac. She's gotten to know and like every one in the zodiac and they all like her.

"Kyo," Tohru yelled, "were going to be late."

Kyo ran down stairs and out the door. Then stopped Yuki and Tohru ran out. "Sora!" they all yelled

Shigure walked out "she left ten min ago"

So the three of them walked to school. When they go there they saw Sora talking to Haru. She was smiling and laughing witch made them happy. She changed so much.

They walked walked over to Haru and Sora. Momiji being his energetic self hopped over "hi Sora,"

"Good morning Momiji."

"Good morning to all of you. Haru why didn't you wait for me this morning?"

Haru was struggling for an excuse. He looked at Sora. The truth is Momiji, had been getting on his neavers and just need a break from him.

"I asked Haru to come early." Sora smiled "your not angry at me, are you?"

No one could ever get mad at Sora. "No, I was just wondering."

The bell rang so they all went inside.

During class Tohru was thinking about the Sohma curse and what it could be. She always wondered what it could be. She just sat their "oh mom, I wonder what it could be."

After school she was walking to work. Momiji ran up to her "Akkito wants to see you right away."

Tohru was surprised "I can't I have work … could this wait."

"Don't worry tohru, I'll cover for you. I'll be you for the day."

"Oh no I'll feel bad. You don't have…"

Momiji stared to shoe her off. "No worries."

When she got to the sohma house she had to many thoughts of why Akkito wanted her. She knew Akkito didn't like her and might even hate her.

She walked into sohma house "miss Handa, have a set." She went and sat on the floor. "Now Miss Honda you've been living with us for 2 years now so you should know some of the details. Our family made a big mistake and ended up angering a gypsy. Because we acted like the zodiac we became the zodiac."

Tohru just listened.

"You look like you want to say something."

"Why are you telling me this."

"You'll know soon enough." So tohru got up and walked out.

"Wonder what this has to do with me." And she walked off to work.

Momiji jumped over "what did you and akkito talk about?"

"Hum." She know that akkito most likely didn't want her to tell any one so "nothing."

Momiji's dad walked out "come on time to go home."

Tohru finished off what was left of her job then stared to walk home but she ran into Yuki. She picked him and his clothes up. "I'm sorry. I should've watched weir I was going. It's all my fult. Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Yuki cut her off " its alright, even though I did come to walk you home. Just to make shirr no one hurts you. Most people don't run and hid at the sight of a " tohru cut him off

"Fluffy rat"

"Yea" tohru and Yuki giggled.

Tohru stared to walk home with Yuki and clothes in hand. She stopped cuz she saw Hatori. He was out with some one. But they couldn't see her whole face, but she looked pretty. She had long light purple hair.

Yuki looked. "Is that Hatori?"

Tohru shook her head in disbelieve.

"Is that a girl with him."

"I think so"

"Why wont she turn around?"

"…"

"Wana go spy on them?"

"Its rood."

Yuki looked at tohru and gave her this aren't-I-the-cutest-little-rat-ever look.

"You know I can't say no to that face."

So they walked into some bushes behind hatori but just when they were about to see her face Yuki transformed back to normal with a big boom.

Hatori looked at the two of them "Yuki you're the last person I would expect to be hiding… and tohru too?"

Yuki was changing "we saw you with that woman (who still didn't turn around) and thought you were on a."

"Take a good look." The girl turned around

"AYA?!" the both screamed.

"My darling little broth you saw me and instantly came running to see me. And you brought the lovely tohru. Why I have no dought that both of you love me…" he went on but no one was listing.

"Um I Ur "Yuki was trying to come up with a good excuse to leave but came up with nothing.

"I sapose that sense you called aya a girl you thought I was on a date?" Aya was still talking but no one was listing.

"Well yea" Yuki was a little embarrassed that he called his brother a girl. "How?"

"I'm not shigure I can think."

"Right"

They looked at Aya he was still talking "and I'm shirr that you will agree that Hatori is no woman, and I will protect any one who asked" he went on.

"Who is he talking to?" Yuki asked tohru.

Tohru just stood there with that zoned out face.

Hatori walked up behind aya and smacked him "its getting late lets drive you to home." And the 4 of them drove off to Shigures house.


	3. yuki's confession

(Yey, chapter 3 woot! Ok the first few maybe boring but I guarantee that it will pick up)

Chapter 3- Yuki's confession

As they got there Shigure walked out. He walked over to Hatori "well this is a surprise. I expected Yuki to walk tohru home."

"We saw them and wanted to drive them home. Plus I haven't seen Sora in a while. I want to check on her."

"Oh that's ok." And they walked in. Haru walked down the stairs. He looked at all of them in surprise

"Haru?"

"What?"

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Um"

Kyo walked out. His eyes were closed thinking it was only shigure "stupid over there wanted his girl friends help to study, foe midterms." If Hatori wasn't standing there then he would've walked up stairs but instead he walked into Hatori. "What?" he opened his eyes "what the hell are you two doing in our house."

"Yuki and tohru wanted a ride so I gave them one." Hatori stared at him "is that so bad?"

"Ump" and he went up stairs.

Haru walked over to hatari "I know you want to check up on Sora. Last door on the right." Hatori walked up stairs.

Shigure walk over to Haru with a puzzled face "I've been home all night when did you come in?"

"When you were at the table"

"Oh really"

Aya walked over

Yuki and tohru looked at each other "here we go again."

"Now with that innocent face you know he must have sunk in around. Climbed up the drain pipe to see" Yuki and tohru walked into the kitchen. Haru left and shigure walked up stairs. "Hey were you all going?"

Upstairs…

Kyo walked into Soras room "what did you want."

Hatori walked over to kyo "Sora is sleeping in her bed with a 103 degree fever. She is not to get out of bed till its lower that 99, ok? You know what the silliest illness can do."

"Ok" kyo looked at his cousin with concern. "I'll tell every one good thing we have a weak off because of building repairs."

"Yea"

Kyo walked over to Sora "such a sham, if only we helped her out sooner maybe she would get sick a little less."

Hatori walked downstairs and started to go into the kitchen but stopped. He heard Yuki and tohru talking.

"Miss. Honda,"

"Yuki?"

"Um theirs something I've wanted to tell you."

Aya walked up behind the spying Hatori.

"You can tell me anything Yuki."

"Um … well… I…" Aya intrepid him and barged in "my little brother you've finally stood up. Your growing up so fast you're finally…"

Hatori hit him, and sighed "Yuki, tohru, Sora is sick" he scribbled on a pad "take this to the pharmacy and get her medicine." He handed her a paper, grabbed Aya's shoulder and left.

Shigure said goodbye and walked into the kitchen "what were you two talking about?"

Yuki blushed "oh nothing."

"Ok well, it's late so I'm going to bed."

"Um" Yuki was bright red "I to" and he walked up stairs.

Tohru stared to wash the dishes. "Wonder what he wanted."


	4. sohma house

In the morning…

Tohru was walking to the pharmacy. She felt bad. She left without saying anything. When she got to the pharmacy she gave the pharmacist the prescription.

"Oh I thought she was getting better. Oh well it'll take a while. Tohru just hand out here."

"Ok." And she walked over to 'The Books'- the store next to the pharmacy was a book store. She walked in. She said hello to the cashier and walked in the back. She had always wondered what they had back here. The lighting wasn't very bright. She was looking at the shelf when a book caught her eye. Sohma House. She picked it up and walked to a bench and sat down. She opened it.

The first page had a picture of some one that looked like Akito. Under it said "Head of Sohma house." She flipped the page and it said that he was married to the Emperor's daughter but died because he got sick before he could take over.

Tohru looked at the time she still had a while, so she turned the page.

"The head of the Sohma house was married to one of the most richest families but his heart betrayed her and he was going to marry the empress. His wife was upset. She ran to her friend and begged her to do something about it. Her friend" The text was smudged and she couldn't read the next couple of pages. The only words she could read were Honda, love and zodiac. The next paragraph she could read was "It is said that the zodiac curse can be lifted but only if a female" unreadable. "rat or lower but no cat" unreadable. "God like figure."

The next chapter was titled. "God?"

"The head of the Sohma house is to play the role of god from the zodiac. He also can't be female. The descendants are always male. If somehow a female is born she will die after her first year of living. The head of the family also had poor health. He gets sick a lot more than any other person. He will probably die at the age of 21. Sometime earlier and sometimes later. From birth the head is told he will die. He was born to die." The rest of the chapter was unreadable.

The next chapter was titled. "Cat?"

"The cat of the zodiac is singled out because he really isn't in the zodiac. He also got the worst part of the curse. They have the pure evil spirit of the cat. His rage and jealousy can't be contained. It's strong so they have to wear a charm to keep it under control." The rest was unreadable.

As Tohru looked through she couldn't read and of it. It looked as if some one spilled water on it. She stared at the book. "I never thought it worked like that. Poor Kyo and Akito. I wonder if this is true." She spaced out then looked at the time. "Oh no! Sora's meds!" and she put the book back and ran over to the pharmacy.

"Here you go Tohru. Sorry about Sora." She gave him the money and ran out of the store. She was running so fast that she didn't even realize she ran into Hiru.

"Hey." A sheep yelled.

Tohru turned around. _'Oh god'_ she thought. "Sorry Hiru."

"Well don't just stand there with that stupid face. Pick up my clothes and me and take me to where I was going."

"I need to ta…" Hiru transformed back.

"Well now I guess you can go." And she ran to the house.


	5. cat vs family

While Tohru was out…

Yuki couldn't sleep so he went downstairs and made some tea. He really wanted to tell Tohru how he felt. He just couldn't figure out how.

Kyo woke up, yawned, and went to go check on Sora. He opened the door and looked in. She was sleeping peacefully. So he closed door and walked downstairs. He yawned as he went over to the rice storage thing (no idea what it's called) made a rice ball and stood their eating.

Yuki walked in. He was so out of it that he walked into Kyo. Making him drop his rice ball.

"Watch it damn rat."

Yuki looked pissed off. "Not now stupid cat."

"Why the hell not? You made me finish my breakfast early."

"Make a new one." He got angrier.

"No, I liked the one I was eating." Kyo just wanted a fight.

Yuki walked over to the rice thing (again sorry) grabbed some rice and made a new one. He walked over to Kyo. "Here."

"But yours is lopsided." He really wanted a fight.

"Just eat it."

"No." and he slapped it out of his hand.

"Stupid cat now pick that up."

"No."

Yuki got so pissed off. "No wonder no one loves you."

Kyo punched him in the face, Yuki crouched and tried to kick him but Kyo kicked him. While Yuki was falling he grabbed Kyo and flung him across the room.

"Damn rat! I'm gonna kill you." He ran toward Yuki but Yuki moved out of the way. Yuki grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him.

"Sorry I didn't mean that." And walked away. He went outside where he sat by a tree to think. He still wasn't sure if he should tell Tohru or not. While Yuki was zoning Haru walked up and sat down next to him.

He waited a while before saying anything. "It looks like something's on your mind."

Yuki was startled. He didn't even see Haru sit next to him. "Oh nothing."

"Whatever it is it's really bugging you. But yea you don't want to talk about it. Where's Sora?"

"She's in her room resting."

"resting?" Haru sounded concerned. Haru cared about Sora more than any of his previous girlfriends.

"Yea she's got another fever." 

"How bad."

"It's been worse."

Haru was relieved. He stood up and started to walk inside. Yuki stopped him.

"Uhm I kinda, royally pissed off Kyo. So try to ignore him. Oh and Shigure is still sleeping and so is Sora… Oh how careless I didn't even check on her. I've spaced out to much."

"Thanks for the warning. Oh and I'll tell you how she's doing ok. I don't think you want to go in. If Kyo's that pissed. I don't think that's smart."

"Yea…" He looked off. "And thanks."

Haru walked in. He tried to pass by Kyo but failed horribly. As soon as he opened the door Kyo punched him. "Ow. What was that for."

"I thought you were that stupid rat but ok fine. You'll do. Stand."

"Kyo no I want to see Sora."

"She can wait." 

Kyo!"

He ran over and punched him. Haru instantly went black. They started a trade of punched.

Sora slowly walked down the stairs. The two woke her up. "W… will you… t… two… quiet…" Her soft voice was barely reaching them. "Down… please." They stopped Haru with him hands on Kyo's collar. Sora fell. They both ran. She fainted. Haru took her to her room.

Kyo went to the table. He thought_ 'Why am I so short tempered these past few days I don't know.'_ He sighed. _'I sure do like Tohru but if anyone Yuki will get her. He so obviously loves her. I only like her. But he was going to tell her last night but Aya interrupted.'_ Shigure walked downstairs.

"Kyo could you try to not fight so much and or so loud."

Kyo said nothing and walked up to his room to think about Tohru.

Shigure got a rice ball and some tea and went to Kyo's room. "Kyo?" He knocked on the door. 

Kyo didn't want to answer.

"Kyo I know you're in there. So saying nothing isn't going to work."

Kyo walked to his window quietly but his a glass so it fell over and broke.

"For a cat you're not very discreet."

Kyo got annoyed and walked over to the door. "What the hell would a dog know about a cat? What the fxck I don't give a f-ing damn anymore."

"Kyo Sohma you better." Shigure couldn't think of what to say. "Kyo!" Shigure looked around. He stared at the wall for a while. He looked back at Kyo. "What?"

"Your hopeless." He mumbled and walked away.

"What did I do?" Just then Yuki walked in. Shigure looked confused. "Where were you?"

"Outside."

Shigure had been seeing that Yuki is a lot more spacey lately. The only time he's not his when Tohru's home. Shigure thought _'yeaaa… those aren't related at all' _He giggled. _'Why doesn't he just tell her.'_

"Shigure?" Kyo walked downstairs to apologize. "You." He jumped to punch Yuki. He ducked and Kyo tried to kick him but Yuki punched him into the next room. Kyo ran back in and grabbed his shirt about to punch him but Yuki stopped him and pushed you back.

"What is your problem?"

Kyo punched but Yuki dodged. "You."

Yuki punched Kyo's face. "Me?"

"You get everything!"

"Right." They both jumped back.

"You have smarts, acceptance, and Tohru!!"

Tohru walked in. She stood in amazement. "What?"

Kyo ran off through the back door.

Yuki walked over unsure of what to say. "Is that Sora's medicine?"


	6. akkito

Tohru went upstairs and gave Sora her meds. She stayed for a little but soon left. She walked downstairs. She went into the kitchen. She started to cook lunch since it was 12:05. Shigure walked n.

"Tohru I think we'll go out for lunch today."

"Ok." So she stopped getting everything.

Shigure went upstairs but the phone rang so he went and got it. "Hello."

"Shigure, its Hatari."

"What's up you sound gloomier then usual."

"Akito is 21 and you know what that means."

"Now?"

"Yea."

"Alright we'll be over soon." Shigure went and got Yuki. He explained what was happening.

"Fine I'll go."

"Where's Kyo?"

"Why should I care."

"Fine we'll go without him." So Tohru, Yuki and Shigure walked off to the main house. They said nothing. Tohru didn't know what to do and or say. In the book it said that the head of the family only lived to be 21.

When they got there the whole Sohma family was there. Yuki looked around. The whole zodiac was there. Minus Kyo. A tall man with gray hair and a gray beard walked out of Akito's room. "Attention. Sohma's." His voice was loud so all could hear. "Akito will not live much longer. He sighed for the following people to come see him." He got a list. "Yuki Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma, Kisa Sohma, Hatari Sohma, Ayame Sohma, Uma Sohma (another made up one.) Hiru Sohma, Sora Sohma, Ritsu Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Kagura Sohma, and Tohru Honda."

They all walked in. Akito was ghost white. They gathered. "I will die soon leaving the roll of god to someone else. But before then I think I should say something.

"I should start with apologizing. I made life hard for all of you. I guess I was just jealous that you all are so free. Especially Tohru and Yuki. I didn't mean to screw with your minds." He coughed. "Just teach the next god to be a good person." And with that he died.

They all didn't know how to feel. They were kinda sad but relieved. They walked out and looked at all the Sohma's. Which one holds the head. In 2 months the now head will be born.

Back at home Shigure walked around looking for Kyo. He couldn't find him. They all prepared for Akito's funeral.

Sora was a little better. She had to have Haru help her around. She was looking for Kyo in the woods when they heard a noise from some bushed.

Haru jumped. "Come out Kyo."

Kyo walked out. He was a cat. He had leaves all over him. Most likely because of the bush.

Sora giggled and picked him up like he's a stray scared cat. "Now what have you done."

Kyo looked away in shame.

Haru grabbed him. He looked the orange cat in the eyes. He looked for a while. "How."

"I don't feel I need to tell you." He turned his head away from Haru and Sora.

Haru stood there. Sora started to walk back. "I'll just go get Kagura." She said so seriously but since Kyo couldn't see her face she was smirking.

"Fine I'll tell you." He paused. "I walked in to the house but she weren't there so I went to the city where I lost my temper hit a guy but he pushed into a girl in the crowd so I ran into the woods and got lost."

Haru laughed at him. "And I have a bad sense of direction." He laughed some more.

"Haru do you know how to get back?" Kyo asked in response.

"Uh" He turned right then left. He looked up then down. Then pointed to the right. "That way."

Sora walked over and turned him. "That way."

"Ha, so you would get lost to."

"We should go back." Sora quietly said.

"But I'm smart and know I would. So I bring Sora with me so I don't."

"But if you were in my position you would."

Sora held Kyo in one arm and grabbed Haru's hand and walked back to the house.

When they were almost there she got so sick of hearing them bicker so she stopped, turned around and yelled. "Akito is dead and all you can do is bicker. What's wrong with you two? Shut up."

Both of them were speechless. They'd never heard her yell before. She was always the quiet one in the corner. She (still holding them) started to walk home.

Kyo was the first to speak. "Wait, when did Akito die." Sora was still to mad to answer.

"But we left a note for you saying that Akito was on his death bed."

"Must not have saw it. Where did you leave it."

"In the kitchen by the rice steamer." Haru responded.

"Oh."

They walked into the house just as Kyo transformed back. Sora was still angry so she walked into her room and locked the door. Shigure walked over to haru.

"Nothing." He auto-responded.

"I didn't say anything."

"Well it looked like you were going to say 'what's up with her' or something like that."

"No I was going to say Akito's funeral is 3 days from now."

"Ok."

"What did you do to her."

Kyo walked in. "We were arguing and"

"Sora yelled at us." Haru sounded scared.

Shigure was shocked. "No she doesn't yell."

"She does if you argue to much." Kyo said.

"My god she's scary."

Shigure walked away shocked.


	7. new love? old love? and love i hope not?

The next day was the last before they had to go back to school. Sora was better bit still angry with Haru and Kyo. She won't even talk to them. Kyo left early that morning to "go shopping" as his note said.

Shigure walked out of the kitchen and went to his desk. He was "falling" behind on his manuscript and his editor kept hounding him. He was trying to come up with a new excuse or escape. "What about the beach house. Uhmmmm." He picked up the paper and started to read it. On the 3rd page there was an article about a park that was filled with cherry blossom trees and they were all in bloom. "I'll go there." He walked around gathering everyone. They were walking out the door when Yuki.

"Ahh Shigure did you remember to call Hatari?"

"Yes of course I did." He started to walk back into the house.

"Where would you be without me?"

"Standing there." He walked into the house, went to the phone and called Hatari. "Hope he's up."

"Shigure why do you always call? Oh let me guess your trying to toture your editor and want me to drive you somewhere. Is that it?"

Shigure just stood there. "How you know it was me." Still shocked.

Sora walked in the door.

"It's been a while and the due date on your new manuscript is coming up and this is the time of day you always call for a ride."

"Well you wa-"

Hatari cut him off. "No."

"Hari that's so not fa-" Sora grabbed the phone.

"Please Uncle Hari."

He paused for a minute. "Fine I'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone and walked back outside. Shigure followed in amusement.

Yuki walked over. "Let me guess, Hari didn't want to go until Sora did her 'please uncle Hari'."

"The people in this family guess to well."

A few minutes later Hatari drove up. Everyone got in and they drove to the park. When they got there Haru was there. He walked up to Hatari's car."

He whispered. "Thanks for the tip." To Hatari.

Sora got out of the car ignored Haru's existence and walked away into the park.

The park was like an ocean of pink. There were hundreds of cherry blossoms. Every where you look there would be a new tree.

Haru chased Sora.

Kyo walked off toward the city but still in the park.

Yuki walked with Tohru in the same direction as Sora and Haru.

Shigure started to walk away but Hatari grabbed his shoulder and handed him a cell phone. "Call her."

"I left a note." Hatari gave him a not-that kind of look. "Ok it said 'off on vacation. Be back to start the manuscript soon, love Shigure' but still."

"Now."

"Fine but your really mean." He took the phone and called his editor. "The manuscript is done and on my desk."

Through the phone you could hear her crying. "Why… do… you… alwwaays… do this… to… meeeee" and he hung up.

Meanwhile while Yuki and Tohru…

They walked into small clearing.

'Wow mom can you believe it. It's so beautiful here. I can't believe it. I didn't think a place like this existed.'

Yuki walked over to Tohru. "Well Miss Honda, what do you think of it here?"

"I love it. I really do. I've never seen a place like this before. It's really… Just wow."

"This place is actually owned by the Sohma's."

"Really?"

"Yea, I always liked to come here when I was smaller." Yuki's heart beat faster and faster. "Almost as much as I l…like you."

"I see why. It's so pretty here and I like me… to. Wait did you just?" Her heart beat faster. "I li…" A loud gun went off and interrupted them.

Meanwhile Sora and Haru…

Sora was walking fast so Haru had to catch up with her. "Wait Sora/" He started to walk next to her. "Why won't you talk to me anymore?"

She just swung her head away from him.

"Why are you mad?" He looked at the sky. "Is it because I wouldn't stop yelling at Kyo."

She still said nothing.

"Come on you can't still be mad at me."

She stopped turned to him and said. "Oh can't I. Just why can't I. I asked you to stop I don't know how many times and you and Kyo still do nothing. Why don't you ever listen when you're yelling? I hate to yell and I think that's the first time I've lost my temper ever."

"Sora I'm sorry." I… I can't control black Haru. You know that." He hugged her. "From the bottom of my heart I still love you and I'm sorry."

She hugged him back.

All the sudden a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing all black points at Haru and fires.

Meanwhile Shigure and Hatari…

They were strolling down a lane of cherry blossom tree talking when a guy with blonde, blue eyes, and wearing all black ran into path. They saw he had a gun.

"Hey! You! Stop!" And he ran. SO the two of them followed.

Shigure looked at Hatari. "What the hell is this guys problem?"

Hatari still running said. "I don't know but he's getting close to where Yuki and Tohru are. Let's go down there and push him over to the left."

So they ran down another path and made him go closer to Haru and Sora.

The guy Haru and Sora and thought they were Shigure and Hatari so he shot at them but Haru ducked taking Sora down but the bullet grazed his shoulder. The bullet kept going right into Yuki's chest.


	8. yuki i love you

Kyo walked to the house but again no one. "Where is everyone?!" As he was about to walk out to go look in Sohma house they drove up. He walked out to them. He looked around "Where's rat boy?"

"He got shot." Haru said like he didn't care.

"WAAA!"

Sora petted Kyo then walked off. Shigure walked over to him.

"Where did you go?"

"Uhm." Kyo was looking for an excuse. "I was in a tree. I heard a bang and didn't think anything of it. I thought it was nothing."

"Nope."

Sora just walked up behind him, tapped his shoulder and got him to turn around. She looked into his eyes. "You're lying."

"Uhm no."

Hatari grabbed Tohru's shoulder, walked over to Kyo and pushed her into him. "Look what Tohru did."

He was shocked when he didn't turn into a cat. He took off his bracelet. He didn't change. "I can finally hug her." He mumbled.

Sora gave him this 'right' look.

Hatari got back in his car and drove home. Sora and Haru went for a walk. Tohru went to go start dinenr. So Shigure and Kyo were left.

"Who is she?" Shigure said so abruptly

"What"

"You heard me who is she?" He smirked. "Disappearing all the time, the fake excuses. You have a girlfriend and don't want us to know."

"How did you know?" He was shocked.

"I have my ways." He said with a straight face.

"She's my age, pink hair blue eyes."

"Long or short?"

"Long. Really thin. Kind of an oval face." He had to think "Usually wearing black."

"Uhm what's her name?"

He thought that was going to be the first thing out of his mouth.

"Sakura Shinotma."

"Shinotma? That sounds familiar." He scratched his head. "Oh well. I want to meet her."

"I was supposed to meet up with her tonight but I can bring her by. Finally! I can hug her!"

"Does she know about the curse?"

"Uhm… no." Shifty, shifty.

"Uhm no Akito means no yelling. Uhm now there's no curse. How is the new head going to be chosen? I wonder." And he walked off into the house.

Kyo went off to get Sakura. As he was walking. "Today is odd. Oh well."

Kyo got to where Sakura was waiting. He ran up to her, hugged her, and kissed her. "Look no more curse."

She held him. "I'm happy if your happy. Kitty Kyo or not it doesn't matter to me. You know that."

"I know." He held her.

"Something's on your mind. What is it?"

"Shigure wants to meet you. I told him we could stop by the house so you can meet all of them."

"I figured out something else is on you mind."

"Yuki um rat boy got shot."

"What!"

"Yea. I was with you. I… I don't care though."

"What hospital."

"Don't know."

"He got hurt in the cherry blossom park right?"

"As far as I know."

"Good." And she grabbed his hand and walked to the hospital closest to the park. They walked in asked to see Yuki Sohma and a nurse took them to see him.

They walked into his room. Yuki looked up at them. "Kyo and… friend?"

She walked over to him. "I'm Sakura. I'm Kyo good f…" Kyo cut her off.

"Girlfriend."

Yuki giggled. "Someone actually likes Kyo. You have bad taste."

"So does Tohru." He yelled.

"Did Shigure tell you about us?"

"Uhm curse broken. Tohru is the only one that can break it. She's a Honda. Dur I'm not stupid." He paused. "No she fell in love with Haru!"

Yuki ignored Kyo. "It's very nice to meet you Sakura."

"Nice to meet you to Yuki." Yuki smiled.

A nurse walked in. "Yuki needs sleep. I'm afraid I have to made you leave now."

"Ok." Kyo said. They both waved goodbye and walked out.

They started to walk to Shigure's.

Shigure liked her instantly. As they ate dinned Tohru liked her to.

Sora was dead silent. She didn't like new people and she was shy. She liked her though because she was friendly.

Haru took some work. He was nice to her but her just didn't like her. She liked him (only because she didn't see black Haru).

She got along with every one. She helped Tohru with putting the dishes away. She washed the table and sat next to Kyo. "I like it here. Everyone is nice." She whispered.

"And everyone likes you."

"I love you."

"I love you to."


	9. kyo's lies

Kyo walked to the house but again no one. "Where is everyone?!" As he was about to walk out to go look in Sohma house they drove up. He walked out to them. He looked around "Where's rat boy?"

"He got shot." Haru said like he didn't care.

"WAAA!"

Sora petted Kyo then walked off. Shigure walked over to him.

"Where did you go?"

"Uhm." Kyo was looking for an excuse. "I was in a tree. I heard a bang and didn't think anything of it. I thought it was nothing."

"Nope."

Sora just walked up behind him, tapped his shoulder and got him to turn around. She looked into his eyes. "You're lying."

"Uhm no."

Hatari grabbed Tohru's shoulder, walked over to Kyo and pushed her into him. "Look what Tohru did."

He was shocked when he didn't turn into a cat. He took off his bracelet. He didn't change. "I can finally hug her." He mumbled.

Sora gave him this 'right' look.

Hatari got back in his car and drove home. Sora and Haru went for a walk. Tohru went to go start dinenr. So Shigure and Kyo were left.

"Who is she?" Shigure said so abruptly

"What"

"You heard me who is she?" He smirked. "Disappearing all the time, the fake excuses. You have a girlfriend and don't want us to know."

"How did you know?" He was shocked.

"I have my ways." He said with a straight face.

"She's my age, pink hair blue eyes."

"Long or short?"

"Long. Really thin. Kind of an oval face." He had to think "Usually wearing black."

"Uhm what's her name?"

He thought that was going to be the first thing out of his mouth.

"Sakura Shinotma."

"Shinotma? That sounds familiar." He scratched his head. "Oh well. I want to meet her."

"I was supposed to meet up with her tonight but I can bring her by. Finally! I can hug her!"

"Does she know about the curse?"

"Uhm… no." Shifty, shifty.

"Uhm no Akito means no yelling. Uhm now there's no curse. How is the new head going to be chosen? I wonder." And he walked off into the house.

Kyo went off to get Sakura. As he was walking. "Today is odd. Oh well."

Kyo got to where Sakura was waiting. He ran up to her, hugged her, and kissed her. "Look no more curse."

She held him. "I'm happy if your happy. Kitty Kyo or not it doesn't matter to me. You know that."

"I know." He held her.

"Something's on your mind. What is it?"

"Shigure wants to meet you. I told him we could stop by the house so you can meet all of them."

"I figured out something else is on you mind."

"Yuki um rat boy got shot."

"What!"

"Yea. I was with you. I… I don't care though."

"What hospital."

"Don't know."

"He got hurt in the cherry blossom park right?"

"As far as I know."

"Good." And she grabbed his hand and walked to the hospital closest to the park. They walked in asked to see Yuki Sohma and a nurse took them to see him.

They walked into his room. Yuki looked up at them. "Kyo and… friend?"

She walked over to him. "I'm Sakura. I'm Kyo good f…" Kyo cut her off.

"Girlfriend."

Yuki giggled. "Someone actually likes Kyo. You have bad taste."

"So does Tohru." He yelled.

"Did Shigure tell you about us?"

"Uhm curse broken. Tohru is the only one that can break it. She's a Honda. Dur I'm not stupid." He paused. "No she fell in love with Haru!"

Yuki ignored Kyo. "It's very nice to meet you Sakura."

"Nice to meet you to Yuki." Yuki smiled.

A nurse walked in. "Yuki needs sleep. I'm afraid I have to made you leave now."

"Ok." Kyo said. They both waved goodbye and walked out.

They started to walk to Shigure's.

Shigure liked her instantly. As they ate dinned Tohru liked her to.

Sora was dead silent. She didn't like new people and she was shy. She liked her though because she was friendly.

Haru took some work. He was nice to her but her just didn't like her. She liked him (only because she didn't see black Haru).

She got along with every one. She helped Tohru with putting the dishes away. She washed the table and sat next to Kyo. "I like it here. Everyone is nice." She whispered.

"And everyone likes you."

"I love you."

"I love you to."


	10. the happly ever after everyone wanted

As time passed Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Sora graduated. Tohru and Yuki went to the same collage. Sora waited a year so she could go with Haru. Kyo didn't go. He went back to his sensei's and took a job assistant master. Sakura went with him. They eventually got married. Haru and Sora went to one of the best collages. Sora had a full ride scholarship. She graduated and started to write books just like Shigure but she doesn't torture her publisher or editor. In fact they have the same editor. She likes Sora much better. Haru became a psychologist. He works with people that have split personalities. Tohru became a teacher for the Sohma house. She taught the family history. She eventually married Yuki. And Yuki… Well he became the new head of the family. Unlike Akito he was kind. He was a little favorist of the former members of the zodiac.

Everyone was happy. Well maybe not Akito. But he's dead. So who cares?


End file.
